What happens in the park Stays in the park
by LourryLoveFics
Summary: What happens when Thalia shows up crying in the middle of the night at Nico's door step? Secrets revealed! But will those so called 'secrets' last long! R&R! One-shot! Thalico! Might be OOC. Sorry.


**Hey guys! We decided to do a Thalico one-shot because we were texting and asking a lot of questions and one of the questions was "What would you do if I showed up in your house in the middle of the night crying?" and we decided it was an awesome one shot idea that hasn't been done before. Oh and for those who read 'Typical High school Life' don't worry were going to update soon but its going to be a really long chapter.**

**We only own this freaking plot. Nothing else. This is AU. Nico and Thalia are 14 years old.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's P.O.V<strong>

I was walking home jamming out to my Ipod when I noticed my dad's car was in the driveway of my house. Well if by house you mean gigantic mansion with about 50 rooms not filled in, then there, you just pictured my 'house'. I was a little excited because my dad is never here I usually stay with the maids or my butler. My butler, James, was the only person I told everything to. Even my smallish crush on my best friend Nico Di Angelo. He usually tells me for him to tell me if he feels the same way. We don't even act like best friends. By that I mean we hold hands and are always together. Some people thought we were already dating. God I wish they were right. Stupid puberty! Being 14 is hard work. I saw my dad by the window in the library room with his feet kicked up on the desk, sipping something magenta colored, and his phone was on speaker. Sadly I got a glimpse of his conversation.

"Uh, mine Thalia Grace is one of those kids that get excited when they see me or lock themselves in their rooms the entire day. She's so annoying I don't know why I even agreed to raise her, or even bring her in to my mansion."

"I know I sent mine away to a boarding school...across the country haha I'm going to keep her there until she's old enough to move out." Said a woman on the other line.

"I'm looking up boarding schools for all girls in England I found a couple. She won't even see it coming." That's when I ran to the front door, opened it and burst in a fight with my dad.

"YOU THINK IT'S EASY BEING MY AGE! YOU TRY BEING BORN TO A NARCISSISTIC, IDIOTIC FATHER WHO'S ONLY HEAR FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS OR A DAY AT MOST! IF YOU THINK I'M SO ANNOYING WHY DID YOU COME HERE ANYWAY? TO TELL ME I'M A STUPID GIRL OR THAT YOUR TAKING ME TO THAT STUPID BOARDING SCHOOL IN ENGLAND! I'M NOT GOING I'D RATHER LEAVE THIS STUPID HOUSE! I yelled at him. My father was the mayor of New York. All hail mayor Zeus. Yeah right.

"WHERE WOULD YOU GO HUH? YOU JUST GET UP AND LEAVE AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE ALL RAINBOWS AND BUTTERFLIES OUT THERE!" He said.

"ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN BEING IN THIS HOUSE ALONE AND WORSE WITH YOU! YOU THINK I'M JUST A SPECK OF DUST THAT YOU CAN JUST SWEEP ME AWAY? I WOULD LIKE SOME REAL FOOD FOR ONCE! INSTEAD OF SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TWO MINUTES OF RADIATION TO FREAKING EAT! I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO ASK ME ABOUT MY DAD AT LEAST THROUGH A PHONE INSTEAD OF ASSUMING EVERYTHING IS FINE! I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO AT LEAST TRY TO BE A FATHER INSTEAD OF SOME DUDE THAT I BARELY KNOW HIRING NANNY'S AND MAIDS TO WATCH ME GROW UP!"

"JUST LEAVE IF YOU WANT! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU HERE!"

"FINE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO! I HATE YOU!"I grabbed a vase an threw it at him. I also threw a hair dryer. He threw a plate at me and I grabbed the nearest object which was a picture of me in my banquet for 5th grade and threw it at him. He ducked and walking to another room glaring at me. The maids, the current nanny and my butler were just staring at me with awe. I went up to my room and started packing my clothes. I made sure that I grabbed all my ripped jeans, my favorite t-shirts, my CD's, my laptop, and my Ipod charger. I ran down the stairs with tears streaming down my face and got one last look of everything in this house. I set my bags down. I had three, the one on my back was for school. The other two were full of hair stuff and clothes and shoes.

I ran to all the maids and butlers. I probably wasn't going to see them in a long time. I was never one of those stuck up plastic cheerleaders. I held my ground with my friends and best friend. I was weird considering my dad was rich. My best friend, Nico, knew about my dad but he was still my best friend. Nothing changed. We still snuck out to meet at a local park. We were friends since we were 3 and were 14 years old.

I finished hugging James the butler and headed towards the door. I took one last look at this mansion and opened the front door and walked to Nico's house with my bags with tears now streaming faster down my face. We only lived about 3 blocks apart because my house was at the edge of what we call 'rich city'. He lived in a town house that I loved because I knew every one there instead of of not even knowing half of the mansion I lived in until about 2 hours ago. I checked my phone and it was currently 12:03 in the morning.

I got to the town house where I saw the security guard at the door. She let me in because she knew me already. That's how much I come here. I started walking to building D. That's where Nico's apartment was. He lived in apartment D23 on the second floor. I walked faster and faster which grew into a sprint. I finally made it to the building and walked calmly up the stairs. Tears where growing in my electric blue eyes as I walked closer to the door. I decided to call Nico because I don't want to disturb Nico's mom Maria, and his dad Hades. I dialed his number and he picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello?" He said. Obviously sleepy.

"Nico, it's Thalia." I said.

"What? Thalia I don't mean to sound mean but why did you call me at this hour?"

"I'll explain it later just open the door."

"You'll pay for this later. Your lucky its Friday."

"Thanks Nico."

"Yeah Yeah." Nico got up and I heard the locks click and he opened the door wide awake and I started crying and he hugged me tightly whispering soothing and comforting words in my ears.

"Thalia leave your bags here. I'll talk to my parents in the morning let's go to the park so they won't ask questions. Wait here so I can get some shoes and a two jackets." He said. I nodded. He ran up the stairs and came down in lightning speed. It was getting cold outside so he gave me one of the two hoodies he brought with him. we started walking to the park which was right in front of the town home. It was a quick and quiet walk. It was quiet but comforting in some way. His hoodie smelled just like him. He smelled of vanilla and a hint of axe. Nico looked cute in the moonlight. He was wearing duck PJ bottoms that I will hold against him, a black v-neck, and some vans he slipped on. Oh and of course the black hoodie. He gave me the gray one.

We walked to the mini park inside the park and took off our shoes because of the sand and walked toward the slides and tunnels. We climbed the ladder and crawled until we reached the last tunnel which was a circle, it was neon green and had a secret stack of blankets I had no idea were still there. And had no idea how no one noticed it. Nico layed down a blanket and sat down and signaled me to sit next to him. I sat down next to him and he held my hand. He was so warm. I looked at the sky light and and the constellations.

"Thals, why were you crying at my door? How did you even get to my house?" Nico asked.

"Nico, my dad came and I over heard him talking to one of his many friends, about me leaving to a boarding school in England and I got pissed at the other stuff he said and I told him I was going to leave the house and we got into a fight."

"Did you throw something at him?"

"Yeah, I threw a vase, a picture of me in 5th grade, and um... a hair dryer."

"Awesome, wait not the zebra printed hair dryer right? I loved that one!"

"Yeah that one. Damn it! I should have thrown the Conair one! I hate it when your right."

"I may not be gay but I *flips hair* have amazing fashion sense. And that gray hoodie matches you Gray skinnys perfectly. Girl You working it!" I was cracking up. Nico smiled that he made me feel better I noticed he was covering a pimple with his black bangs. I stared at it and his almost black eyes. And I couldn't take it no more. I laughed harder.

"What is there something on my handsome face?" Nico asked smiling.

"Yes and apparently you're not covering it well!" I said, still laughing.

"Well are you going to tell me what it is or are you going to continue to laugh your guts out?"

"It's a...PIMPLE!"

"Oh damn it."

"You could've just told me. I would have that thing gone in an hour. But don't worry I have one too." I pulled my bangs back and the pimple was small but it was in the corner of her forehead.

"I was going to. God Thalia that thing is almost gone! How did you do it!"

"I'll show you tomorrow. You just have to put your bangs back so it can dry up after I'm done. Ok?"

"Yeah yeah. I blame puberty." He turned to stare at my electric eyes I met his almost black orbs. He asked me an awkward question.

"Thalia don't you wonder why people think we're you know...dating?"

"No I never really thought about it. You?"

"Yeah this morning when I was getting ready for school and saw our picture form last year."

"So what did you think about?" I said curiosity was getting to me.

"About how...oh forget it."

"No tell me. It's OK."

"Can I show you instead?"

"Um.. OK?" That's when... he started leaning in. Our faces were inches apart. We were so close I could smell and fell his breath on my face. His breath was minty fresh.

"Nico what are you- mfph!" I was cut off as his perfect lips crashed against mine. His lips fit perfect against mine and felt like velvet. This may sound cliched but I swear, I felt some sparks. He tasted like coke and mint, probably from the toothpaste. I was shocked but I kissed him back. He pulled away too quickly for my taste.

"I showed you." He grinned like an idiot and I blushed a light pink.

"Thalia this question is the most important question in my entire well my 14 years of life...Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me with a hopeful look on his face. I should probably answer now.

"...YES! YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" I said grinning.

"Wow I thought 'Oh I'm in deep crap' That's a relief. You had me in suspense." Nico said pretending to wipe a fake sweat drop off his face. I laughed.

"We should go its around 1:30 in the morning." I nodded as he put the blankets back in the secret thingy and started to crawl out of all the tunnels. I followed behind and ran to put on my shoes. He followed and slipped on his shoes. We started to walk to the exit of the park in general.

"Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"You didn't have to ask Sherlock but yes. Yes you may." I said. He grabbed mt hand and I interlaced our fingers. Our hands fit perfectly together. Like puzzle pieces. We walked back to his building and got a smile from the security guard. Nico opened the door and told me that I can sleep in his bed and he's going to go talk to his parents. I walked up the stairs and looked back and Nico smiled at me I smiled back and blushed. I walked into his messy room and turned on his T.v to MTV. Nico came back and said his parents were cool with it. I slipped into his bed and he slept on the floor. I thought back of tonight and realized we just shared our first kiss with each other. I went into a silent slumber with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>2 Years Later.<p>

3rd person P.O.V

Thalia and Nico are now 16 years old. They live together now and moved to a new place so Nico can have his room back. They are still dating and are closer than ever. This all happened one night when thalia showed up in the middle of the night crying on Nico's door step.

What happens in the park. Stays in the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yay! This is longer than my Tratie one shot so please be proud and we will update 'Typical high School Life' as soon as we finish the chapter. It is very long. Remember to review!<strong>

**-Seaweed brain girl =)  
><strong>


End file.
